Days of Us
by geurrime
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai kegilaan Jungkook pada pelajaran, sekolah, orang tuanya, dan tentu saja, Park Jimin; tetangganya yang baik hati itu. [KookMin/Jikook. Jungkook / Jimin. Yaoi]


_Study of Us_

 **[Geurrime]**

.

.

Jungkook/Jimin. KookMin

Or Jikook.

.

.

Typo, Yaoi, shounen Ai.

.

.

Jungkook membuang lembar kerja terakhir. Ini liburan memuakkan, hampir-hampir terlalu memuakkan. Ingatkan laki-laki itu untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya, karena Jungkook sendiri sudah hampir sekarat dengan kumpulan rumus mol dan atom di depannya.

"Aku bisa gila tahu tidak?!"

Jungkook, kau memang sudah gila.

"Maksudku, belajar seharian di tengah liburan musim panas, bentuk penyiksaan seperti apa ini? Kirim saja aku ke rumah jagal!"

Jungkook menghentakkan kepala sekali ke ke atas meja belajar, kemudian dua kali, tiga kali, dan yah, seterusnya. Mungkin mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri bodoh. Atau dia sendiri ingin bunuh diri, siapa tahu dia geger otak.

"Sekolah, pelajaran, belajar," ia terus menghentakkan kepala, dan satu hentakan yang terakhir terlalu kuat sampai ia sendiri memekik karena sakit. "Meja sialan!"

Nah. Sempurna. Jeon Jungkook sudah gila. Tada.

Ia diam, kemudian menatap lagi buku pelajarannya. Hidup memang susah, kadang kita terlanjur dapat orang tua yang menyebalkan, dan kita bisa apa? _Reinkarnasi anda periode ini tidak begitu menyenangkan, ya? Coba lagi periode berikutnya, dua dekade lagi kami akan banyak mempromosikan berbagai bintang artis sebagai orang tua. Semoga kau tidak salah memilih dan nikmati reinkarnasimu!_

Hebat.

Dia harus menunggu dua dekade lagi supaya bisa mendapat orang tua paling tidak seperti Adam Smith. Waktu yang singkat, Jungkook harus mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati poster IU di samping tempat tidurnya, diam tidak bergerak, tersenyum manis sekali. Matanya dan mata Jungkook bertemu, itu akan jadi tatapan yang romantis jika saja hari itu Jungkook sedang tidak kesal.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!"

Jungkook berdecih. Sambil merengut, ia menatap lagi lembar kerja itu, dan pada saat yang sama, ia dengar suara langkah kaki yang berderap menuju kamarnya. Jungkook menimbang apa yang bakal terjadi ketika pintunya itu terbuka. Jika itu orang tuanya, apa Jungkook harus membunuhnya dengan menggebuki orang tuanya dengan buku sejarah super tebal di lemari? Atau memberikan lubang di sekujur tubuh mereka dengan jangka? Oh, tinggal beri saja mereka buku Fisika terakhir, mereka dijamin mati.

Sekarang ia sudah tidak gila. Ia jadi psikopat.

"Jungkook!"

Oh ya ampun, dengar tidak suara indah ibunya itu. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menggantung dirinya ketika mendengar itu.

"Jungkook sayang!"

"Ya, Ibu say-uhuk-sayang," Jungkook berkedip sekali dan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ibunya-sayang datang sambil menyungging senyum, dan Jungkook dengan _senang_ hati memberikan sebuah senyum lain sebagai balasan. Wah, kalian harus lihat betapa bahagianya keluarga ini –atau jangan, Jungkook bilang kalian bisa muntah.

Selang dua detik ibunya datang, mereka masih terdiam, dan begitu terus sambil akhirnya lima detik sudah terlewat. Jungkook mengerutkan alis sambil memberikan senyum miring, mungkin ibunya bakal mengira Jungkook sinting dan pergi dari kamar itu karena ketakutan. Tidak buruk.

"Lihat siapa yang berkunjung!" ibunya menarik seorang anak laki-laki dari balik pintu, kemudian memusut kepala anak itu dengan lembut. "Park Jimin, tetangga kita, katanya dia mau bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, tidak, aku cu-"

"Bagus sekali, kau cukup tahu bahwa Jungkook susah belajar belakangan, dan kalian ingin belajar bersama. Aku terharu dengan kepedulianmu."

"Bukan, aku cuman mau menga-"

"Kau akan mengajari Jungkook Matematika? Aduh, silahkan!"

Kita sampai pada sesi penyiksaan pada tetangga.

"Nah, duduk ya," ibu Jungkook menyeret Jimin dan mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur, karena hanya ada satu kursi di ruangan itu, dan bokong Jungkook masih terparkir di sana. Ibu Jungkook menatap kedua anak itu bergantian, "lihat betapa manisnya kalian, selamat belajar!"

 _Selamat tinggal, jangan balik-balik lagi._

Abaikan Jungkook, kadang pikirannya itu kejam, tapi ia orang yang lembut kok.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

Jungkook melirik pada Jimin yang mengetukkan kakinya dengan canggung, berusaha terlihat senyaman mungkin, walaupun keringat dingin di seputaran dahinya tidak menunjukkan kenyamanannya. Tertulis jelas di dahi anak itu _kumohon-usir-aku-sekarang._

"Ada apa?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. Kemudian bersandar di kursi mejanya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Park Jimin sebelumnya. Seingatnya, keluarga Park adalah keluarga unyu yang normal yang tidak bakalan mau bercengkrama dengan keluarga Jeon.

"Oh ithu .. eumm."

Jungkook terkikik, Jimin terlalu gugup sampai terlilit lidahnya sendiri –tidak secara harfiah. Jadi Jungkook menunggu dengan sabar. Sambil kemudian mengetukkan jarinya ke meja dua kali.

Laki-laki di depannya memakai kemeja hijau tua yang tidak dikancingkan, dan kaus putih polos. Kaus kaki Jimin berwarna hijau, persis kemejanya. Jungkook tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan para tetangga, mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya, dan Jungkook suka sekali bagaimana Jimin mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pink.

"Aku dengar kau terlalu banyak belajar, tetangga sering membicarakan keluarga kalian."

Yah, informasi itu tidak salah. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan aku dengar teriakan frustasimu," Jimin meringgis ketika mengatakan itu, menatap Jungkook yang langsung terdiam. Tadinya Jungkook ingin bersikap senormal mungkin, seperti yang biasa cowok-tinggi-tampan lakukan. Tapi yah, sayangnya ia sudah ketahuan gila. Cogan Mode : OFF.

"Kupikir kau sedang dalam masa sulit, jadi ..." Jimin menatap bingkisan yang dibawanya, Jungkook sendiri baru menyadarinya. Hening mendominasi sesaat, mata si gigi kelinci mengerjap cepat, seolah sedang bilang kalau ia sudah tidak sabaran menunggu bingkisan itu diberikan.

"Jadi itu," Jimin menggaruk tengkuk, pipinya menggelembung sedikit ketika ia mengulum senyum. Dan mata sabit miliknya menolak bertatapan dengan Jungkook ketika ia menjulurkan tangan untuk memberikan bingkisan itu.

"Aku membuatkanmu brownies."

Yang merupakan pemilik kamar tertegun lama sekali. Sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyuman hangat.

Jungkook mengambil bingkisan itu dengan haru. Ia seperti baru saja memenangkan award, dan sekarang ia harus berterima kasil pada orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. "Terima kasih untuk diriku sendiri, terima kasih pada Park Jimin yang telah memberikan penghargaan ini, terima kasih pada –uhuk– orang tu–uhuk– orang tuaku."

Jimin menatap dalam hening, matanya terpaku pada wajah Jungkook. Dan wajahnya seperti baru saja ditampar sesuatu, mungkin ia sedang dikageti bahwa anak juara kelas seperti Jungkook yang bisa apa saja jadi gila karena belajar terlalu keras. Ya Jimin, hidup memang sulit.

"Anu, aku tidak begitu bisa memasak, jadi ..."

Jimin yang tersipu –menurut Jungkook– merupakan hal paling manis yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Lihat ketidakpercayaan diri yang timbul di mata Jimin, dan bola matanya yang bergerak dengan gelisah, juga cara ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan gugup. Jungkook terdiam sambil membuka bingkisan itu, menatap brownies di dalam kotak kue. Baunya menguarkan sebuah harum coklat dan ragi yang manis.

"Kau tahu kadang masak-"

Jungkook melahap satu. Memberikan lumatan pelan, tidak ingin momen itu cepat berlalu, ia menggunakan lidahnya dalam permainan itu, sambil kemudian terus melumat, berusaha menikmatinya. Oh ya, kita sedang membicarakan brownies.

Detik berikutnya. Jungkook mematung.

"... kadang masakanku gagal, dan rasanya bisa sangat buruk."

Terima kasih Jimin, atas peringatanmu.

Ini brownies paling laknat yang pernah Jungkook temui. Nah, sekarang, Jungkook ingin ke surga dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai, Jungkook."

Jungkook berdiri di teras tetangga sambil tersenyum, cuaca hari itu sedang bagus-bagusnya. Orang-orang lalu lalang, dan Jungkook tahu bahu ini hari yang baik untuk membalas kebaikan Jimin –atas brownies pembunuh kemarin.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak sih."

"Ayo ke kedai," Jungkook tanpa berbasa basi, bahkan tanpa membiarkan Jimin berbicara, langsung menarik anak itu ke jalanan. Di sana, Jimin bisa melihat motor ninja biru tua, terpangkir di depan rumahnya di sebelah tiang lampu, seolah sedang menunggu untuk dipakai.

Jimin mengerjap, bakal keren kalau ia bisa naik motor itu, terima kasih Jungkook –dan iya, Jimin tidak pernah naik motor seperti itu, terakhir kali ia mencoba meminjam dari sunbae di klub dancenya, ia ditertawakan.

"Jungkook, apa kau serius bakal memakai motor itu?"

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga rumah. Kemudian lurus. Dan mereka mendekati motor itu.

"Jungko-"

Dan mereka lurus.

Motornya tertinggal di belakang.

Lurus terus.

Terus, dan sampai pada halte bus terdekat.

Ketika Jungkook menoleh, wajah Jimin sudah sepahit hasil ulangan terjeleknya. Dan Jungkook jadi panik. Apa dia salah berkata? Atau Jimin sebenarnya tidak punya waktu senggang? Atau anak itu sebenarnya tidak suka Jungkook mendekatinya? Tunggu, alasan terakhir bisa saja, siapa yang mau dekat-dekat cowok aneh seperti dia?

"Ada apa? Apa kau sebenarnya sibuk hari ini?"

Jimin berpaling dan tersenyum pada Jungkook, menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir konyol saja."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kuajak jalan-jalan?"

Jimin mengerutkan alis, menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok, memang kenapa?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, menghela napas. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Dan Jungkook mengekspresikannya dengan baik sekali, karena ia memilin ujung bajunya dengan gugup.

"Jungkook," Jimin menaruh tangannya di bahu Jungkook, memberikan ulasan senyum. "Kau baik sekali mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

Yang lebih tinggi akhirnya tersenyum lega, sambil menarik tangan Jimin. Ia diam lama, menatap tangan mungil itu –astaga kecil sekali demi para dewa. Jimin tidak menolak, menunggu Jungkook berkata sesuatu.

Namun Jungkook memang tidak bilang apa-apa. Halte itu tidak hanya mereka berdua, dan sebenarnya Jimin sendiri tahu mereka sedang diperhatikan. Namun ia diam saja. Dan Jungkook memberikan sebuah sunggingan senyum hangat, sambil ia menutup mata dan mencium punggung tangan itu.

Mereka diam lagi. Orang-orang di halte diam juga. Bahkan supir bus yang baru saja membuka pintu diam juga.

Jungkook tersentak dan menunjuk bus, berkata dengan ceria, "busnya sudah datang!"

Jimin terpaku, ia memerah sampai ke telinga. Orang-orang di halte dan si supir bus juga masih belum bergerak. Masih menatap Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung kenapa Jimin tidak bergerak-gerak begitu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Jimin, mengusakkan surau merah muda itu sambil terkekeh. "Hei, ayo, kenapa melamun?"

Jimin semakin memerah. Jimin yakin wajahnya sedang kebakaran sekarang. Tangan Jungkook masih di kepalanya ketika ia berteriak pada orang-orang di halte yang masih diam menatap keduanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya, sementara Jungkook sendiri memutuskan memainkan ponselnya. Jimin suka sekali cerita misteri, dan Jungkook punya beberapa novel bagus untuknya.

Ruangan itu panas, mereka berdua bahkan sudah berkeringat sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Dan tagihan listrik rumah keluarga Jeon terlalu berat sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa menyalakan AC. Tapi tentu saja orang tua kesayangannya itu sedang bergelung di tempat tidur dengan derak AC menemani. Wah, adil banget.

"Jimin," Jungkook menjawil bahu si tembam, kemudian menunjuk ke luar jendela. "Mau beli es krim?"

Jimin menutup buku dan mengangguk cepat, beranjak dari duduknya, dan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

Belakangan Jimin sering main ke kamarnya. Melakukan ini dan itu berdua-dua –eh, ini dan itu, bukan dalam bentuk negatif.

Es krim memang yang terbaik. Jadi dia cepat-cepat beranjak dan melengser ke lantai bawah tanpa berpikir apa-apa. Ia berteriak pada Jimin dengan bersemangat. "Ayo lambat!"

Jungkook sudah ada di depan pintu, sudah memasang sepatu ketsnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu depan, sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, dan Jimin pasti akan tersipu jika bukan karena;

"Jungkook kau belum pakai celana."

Oh jangan khawatir, Jungkook masih pakai boxer kok.

"Dan kau cuman pakai kaus dalam."

Jungkook terdiam, ia berdiri dengan tegap lagi. Sepatu ketsnya jadi konyol sekarang. Dan ibu-ibu di depan rumah menatap anak itu dengan aneh, berbisik; _kapan dia sembuh?_

Jungkook cemberut. Wajahnya semerah tomat dan ia kembali naik ke atas dengan langkah dihentak.

"Jungkook sepatu ketsmu masih belum dilepas."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada es krim. Dan jangan khawatirkan penampilan Jungkook karena ia sekarang sudah tampan, tenang saja. Karena sudah terbukti dengan adanya tiga cewek di sebelah mereka yang sedang mengantri es krim, mengedipkan mata secara bersamaan.

"Ini," Jimin menyodorkan milik Jungkook – _milik_? Kemudian menunggu es krim miliknya selesai. Si cowok penjual memberikan es krim pada Jimin dan mengedipkan matanya. Jungkook mendelik melihat hal itu.

Mereka sudah agak jauh ketika Jimin berkata dengan alis berkerut, "kenapa punyaku ada nomor telponnya, Kook?"

Jungkook melirik es krim di tangan Jimin, melihat cupnya, dan merebut es krim itu dari tangan Jimin.

Jimin tidak sempat bertanya ketika Jungkook kembali ke kedai es krim tadi, berjalan dengan langkah marah, dan wajahnya yang berkedut kesal.

Dan melemparkan es Jimin tepat ke wajah si penjual es krim.

Dengan keras.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Jungkook, kau yang tidak tahu diri.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dengan aneh. Jimin terpaku, matanya mengerjap dan yah, entah ia hanya sedang menyemangati Jungkook, atau dia memang tulus, Jimin berteriak;

"Aku enggak tahu kenapa kau marah, tapi kau keren sekali Jungkook!"

Dan orang-orang menatap dua orang itu bergantian.

Apa rumah sakit jiwa sedang kehilangan pasiennya?

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Jimin sedang bingung.

Karena Jungkook tiba-tiba, malam-malam begini, mengajaknya keluar.

Oke, kalau itu sepantaran jam tujuh atau jam delapan Jimin pikir oke-oke saja. Tapi ini sudah hampir jam satu, mereka mau uji nyali? Dan Jimin tidak terlalu banyak bertanya karena Jungkook selalu menyuruhnya untuk diam dan ikuti saja dia.

Atau jangan-jangan ...

Dia mau diberikan ke pasar gelap?

Astaga, Jungkook, Jimin tidak menyangka kalau anak sebaik itu bakal bertindak tidak pantas seperti ini.

"Nah begini."

Mereka sampai di taman. Yang indahnya bukan main karena hari itu bintang sedang menatap dengan ratusan juta mata mereka.

"Aku mau bilang ..."

"Aku enggak mau!"

Jungkook tersentak kaget, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Ia tiba-tiba mematung dan tidak bergerak-gerak, hanya matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya.

Jungkook belum bilang apa-apa dan ia sudah ditolak, sebenci itukah Jimin padanya? Jungkook salah apa? Apa ia terlalu sempurna?

"Jimin, aku mau bilang ..." Jungkook memegangi bahu Jimin, dan menatap dengan serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin terdiam, wajah kagetnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook bakal mengatakan hal itu tengah malam begini. Tapi keadaan memang selalu sempurna, karena pemandangan saat itu sedang indah dan Jimin diam-diam tersenyum.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Oh ya tentu saja, Jimin mengangguk kuat. Pada dasarnya, ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Jungkook terkekeh, menarik tengkuk Jimin, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan napas masing-masing bertemu, mereka diam dalam hening malam. Ia meraup bibir itu, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panjang.

Dan Jimin senang bukan main, sehingga ia menikmatinya, menikmati setiap gigitan Jungkook. Menikmati bagaimana anak itu mengusap tengkuknya. Suara mengecap mereka kedengaran dan mereka masih belum mau berhenti.

Tidak sampai Jungkook mulai memasukkan lidahnya.

Lidah?

Dan ritme mereka mulai terlalu cepat, Jimin jadi kewalahan. Tangan Jungkook meraba kaus merah Jimin, mengangkatnya pelan-pelan.

"Jungkook!"

Akhirnya lepas –ciumannya. Tapi baik rambut maupun pakaian Jimin sudah terlanjur berantakan.

"Eh, kita bukannya langsung itu?"

"Jungkook!"

"Eh, iya maaf-maaf," Jungkook terkekeh, merengkuh yang lebih pendek dalam dekapannya dan mencium rambut Jimin –yang sudah sangat berantakan. "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya, Jungkook tentu saja," Jimin tersenyum di sela dekapan itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan terus, begitu terus sampai mungkin mereka bakal tertidur di sana. Atau mungkin sampai sebuah dehaman mengagetkan mereka.

"Ekhem."

Oh, rupanya ada kedai es krim yang buka tengah malam.

Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin, mereka langsung melepaskan tautan mereka. Dan terbatuk canggung. Sementara si cowok penjual es krim mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Teman-teman, semoga kalian suka. Jangan membenci saya. Saya lagi mabuk Jikook, atau Kookmin, atau apalah namanya itu.

Maafkan kalau banyak typo.

[Mind to Review?]


End file.
